radulphusinformaticafandomcom-20200214-history
Monitors Anna
Donate-computer-monitors-in-shelton-ct edit.png|LED Monitor Edit.jpg|LCD Monitor shitt.jpg|CRT Monitor Monitors Een monitor of beeldscherm is een apparaat dat aangesloten kan worden op een computer, waarop deze de resultaten van de interne processen zichtbaar maakt voor de gebruiker. De gebruiker kan dan zien wat er dan ook gebeured in het computer, en via the beeld op het computer's intern werking werken. Tegenwoordig zijn monitors niet weg te denken in ons dagelijks leven. Overaal hebben we met monitors te maken, op je computer, op je mobiel, op een Ipod, etc. Een monitor is van groot belang bij het digitale wereld. 'Geschiedenis' Eerste monitors De allereerste monitoren (1970/1980) waren monochroom/eenkleurige (toonden alleen groen/oranje gekleurde letters/tekens). De mogelijkheden die deze beeldschermen boden voor het interactief werken, hebben een revolutie betekend in het gebruik van de computer, zelfs voordat de muis werd uitgevonden. Deze monitoren brandden snel in, dat wil zeggen als een bepaalde afbeelding voor langere tijd werd geprojecteerd op het scherm, werd de oplichtende fosforlaag aangetast. Daardoor was deze afbeelding voor altijd (vaag) zichtbaar, ook als de monitor uitstond. Moderne monitoren hebben dit probleem gelukkig niet meer. Zonder een monitor konden de eerste computers (1960) alleen output leveren in de vorm van ponskaarten (kaarten die werden gebruikt om informatie op te slaan in een vorm die machinaal gelezen kon worden) of geprint papier. ''Vanaf 1980'' Vanaf de jaren 80 tot het begin van de nieuwe eeuw veranderde het gebruik van monochrome beeldbuismonitors naar kleurenschermen. De beeldschermen konden ook in steeds grotere afmetingen worden gefabriceerd (gemaakt). Omdat de eerste beeldschermen een bepaalde breedte/hoogteverhouding hadden van "4:3" was het genoeg om alleen de diagonale afmeting aan te geven. Er werden in de jaren 80 nog monochroom (CRT) schermen gebruikt van 23 cm diagonaal (bijvoorbeeld de "Apple Macintosh"). Na 20 jaren werd het gebruik van de kleurenschermen van bijvoorbeeld 38 cm en later 43 cm meer bruikbaar. Schermen met een Beeldmuis' '' Rond de jaar 2003 werkten de meest gebruikte monitoren nog met een beeldbuis, net als een televisie. Aan de binnenkant van het glas zijn de zogenaamde pixels (kleine puntjes die licht in een bepaalde kleur uitstralen als ze worden aangestuurd) aangebracht. Zij doen dat in de primaire kleuren van het toegevoegde kleursysteem (rood, groen en blauw). De resolutie (het aantal pixels) van een monitor kan variëren tussen 640 × 480 pixels tot 1600 × 1200 pixels en meer. De nieuwere monitors gaat u nog verder over lezen. Monitors waren nooit een grootte inovatie in vergelijking met de rest van de pc-markt. Eerst waren er CRT's maar die kosten zoveel dat de 17 inch een luxe was. Na loop van tijd werden de CRT's goedkoop genoeg met het gevolg dat de 19 inchers tevoorschijn kwam op de helft van bureaus in de wereld. Rond dezelfde tijd kwamen de LCD-schermen op de markt, waarvan de prijzen verschrikellijk waren. '''Materialen en Opbouw Wat een monitor precies inhoud hangt ook van als het een LCD of een CRT is. Een CRT gebruikt tubben (daarom is het een afkorting for Cathode Ray Tube) die het beeld naar het computer "schiet", hoewel dit radioactive stoffen aan de gebruiker ook werd geschoten, het was niet groot genoeg om seriouse schade aan te brengen. Deze tubben die het beeld "schietten", bewegen heel snel van boven naar beneden. Nieuwe LCD monitors zijn zeer dun en hebben een LCD-scherm met complexe schakelingen om ware digitale beeldn te produceren. Het woord pixel is een samentrekking van de twee eerste lettergrepen van het Engelse pic'ture 'el'ement'' en staat voor een enkele gekleurde punt (Eng.: dot) op het beeldscherm van het computer of in een digitaal beeld. Veel punten bij elkaar geven een beeld. Alles wat op het scherm te zien is bestaat uit een veelvoud van pixels.Het aantal pixels op een scherm (uit of aan) is bepalend voor de resolutie van het beeldscherm. Beeldschermen van personal computers bestaan uit bijvoorbeeld 320 × 240 pixels of 640 × 480 pixels. De meeste huidige beeldschermen hebben een resolutie van 1040 × 800 pixels of meer. Hoe meer pixels beschikbaar zijn per oppervlakte-eenheid, hoe scherper het beeld is. '''Verschillen tussen een LCD en een CRT Monitor CRT (Cathode Ray Tube betekent Kathode straal Buis) gebruikt een massive buis die achter het scherm wordt geplaats om licht bij het scherm te zetten. Het is veel beter dan een LCD (Liquid Crystal Display betekent vloeibare Kristalvertoning) monitor die vloeibare kristalijn gebruikt die aan elektro-signalen reageert om klueren aan te tonen. LCD is plat van achteren en CRT is bol,dus de CRT neemt veel meer spatie op je desk dan de LCD. LCD heeft meer klueren dan CRT doordat het meer pixels aankan. LCD gebruikt minder energie dan de CRT, maar LCD is wel duurder dan CRT. Als je bijvoorbeeld een 17" CRT monitor hebt wordt er alleen 16" van het screen gebruikt. Terwijl als je een 17" LCD monitor hebt wordt de hele scherm gebruikt, 17" dus. De huidige grafische kaarten kan zorgen voor een hoge 'refresh rate' signaal naar de CRT om zich te ontdoen van deze overigens vervelend probleem. LCD's zijn flikkervrij en als zodanig de refresh rate is niet een belangrijk probleem met LCD's. 'Waarvoor kunnen monitors allemaal gebruikt voor worden?' Monitoren kunnen voor allerij activiteiten gebruikt worden. Voor het meest, natuurlijk, worden ze gebruikt voor een computer. Hoewel, sommigen mensen gebruiken ze alleen voor filmpjes, bijvoorbeeld Apple's 'Cinema Display', die is een 2 7" Widescreen LCD monitor die uit LED's zijn gemaakt met glas en aluminium. Ook noggebruiken anderen een heleboel kleinere monitors, om een gigantische monitor ervan te maken. Ze koppelen rond enkele dozijnen van monitors aan elkaar, en laat de plaatje die door een van ze zou afbeelden, op alleemaal van hun om een gigantische afbeelding te krijgen. Rijke mensen zoals Bill Gates gebruiken ze of company's zoals in Japan, zetten ze die 'mega-monitors' voor hun gebouw en laat afbeelding and filmpjes laten zien. 'Waarom neemt een monitor zoveel energie op?' The hoeveelheid energie die een monitor op neemd, hangt af van een heleboel factoren. Zoals the groote van het monitor, welke type en als het energy besparende werkingen heeft. The eerste wat iemand zou willen bekijken is de type monitor. Een Flat CRT Monitor van 17" gebruikt ongeveer 438.3 kWh. Waar tegenover een LCD van 17" gebruikt maar 81.82 kWh, dat is een verschil van 356.48 kWh. The groote kan dus ook verschillende prijzen opbrengen. Hoe kleiner de resolutie, lengte en verhouding enz. zijn, hoe minder energie het neemt op. Op twee-dimensionele display's apparatuur zoals computer monitors, het display groote of vertoonbare beeldgroote is de echte hoevelheid ruimte that is beschikbaar om een foto te kunnen bekijken, filmpjes of werk ruimte, zonder obstakelen van het kast of andere eigenschappen van het ontwerp van het monitor. De belangrijkste metingen voor vertoningsapparaten zijn: breedte, hoogte, totaal gebied en de diagonaal. The groote van het display is normaliter bij monitor fabrikanten gegeven aan met het diagonaal, d.w.z. de afstand tussen de twee tegenovergestelde hoeken. Er zijn ook monitoren die zijn gemaakt om energie te besparen. Ze komen met een heleboel eigenschappen die nu het norm zijn geworden. Zoals the screensaver een van de eerste waren. De screensaver gaat aan als je de computer geen taak geeft for een periode. Wanner het aan zit, kan het een normaly blank screen dat helemaal zwart is aan geven, of een mooie effect b.v. een figuurtje te laten bewegen. Doordat dit de hele monitor alleen maar een kleine taak hoeft te doen. Bij het LCD, zoals het al gezegt is, bespaart ook heel veel energie op zichzelf, dus met beide bespaart je hunderden kilowatten van energie.